Card Captor Hermione
by SakuraStarlight
Summary: Look @ the title. Another deck, the Cards of Clow. !st fic, be nice or nasty up 2 you... ...PG 4 a wee bit of language. ! suck @ summaries.
1. Default Chapter

A/N---Okieee… …mi first fic, Hermione has to capture the Cards of Clow, another deck of Cards. I might bring in Sakura and all in the 2nd/3rd season… …so anyhoo, praise or flame, whichever you fancy. This chappie is pretty much all background info, esp. 4 the HP ppl.  
  
Disclaimer: When Voldie gives Albus a warm & fuzzy hug and when Tomoyo quits her Sakura obsession, HP & CCS will be mine. For the morons, it means that CCS+HP ain't mine. They're J.K. Rowling's and CLAMP's respectively. *sigh* *sniffle* *starts swearing*  
  
^^^^scene change^^^^  
  
"speech"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
1  
  
2 For Herm ( hu will I pair you up wif? ;) Muahahahahahahaha!!!!)  
  
3 *coughcough*anyhoo…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer that ever existed. Born in 1815, England, he was of mixed parentage. His mother, Li Jie Ying, was of the Li Clan, a powerful group of Chinese wizards skilled in both magic and martial arts, while his father was the infamous magician, Eric Reed. Because of this mixed blood, Clow was able to create his own kind of magic-a unique blend of Eastern and Western magic.  
  
  
  
Of this magic, the Cards of Clow and the Clow Cards were born two decks of magical Cards, capable of many things. There were also two guardians for each deck, creatures created to protect the decks and also for companionship. Clow was an avid traveler, and toured places like Britain, Osaka, Hong Kong and England, picking up various skills along the way.  
  
  
  
Clow settled in Tomeda after marrying Li Jing Cui, also from the Li Clan, in Hong Kong, where he was a fortune teller for a brief period of time. Before he passed away in Tomeda, Clow sealed the two sets of his magical creations in two books-The Clow and The Book Of Clow. No more has been heard of the two books since. However, i-  
  
  
  
"Hermione Granger!!!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison. "Huh? Wha?" "For chrissake, Harry and me have been tryin' to call you for heaven knows how long. It's dinner time!!!!" "But I'm not hungry. 'Sides, this is a great book." "Which is?" "Powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses of the Past, Harry. By Lin-" "Ok, ok, ya don't have to tell us the author, Herm. Please go down with us? You've been reading this book for ages." "Alright, alright." Hermione grumbled, slightly cross at being interuptted. She put her bookmark in the volume, before heading to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okie Dokie, how was dat? Pleeeeeeeeeeease review!!! Pretty please with bishonen on top?  
  
~SakuraStarlight 


	2. Chappie 2---untitled ^^;

I'm baaaaaaack!!!!! ^^ Sorri for taking so long to update……^^; mi bro uses the comp too. T.T. Oh yeah, I dunno what happened with the italics (on MM), no idea wut went wrong *shrugs* Oh yea, this is set in the 4th book, which I don't have *sobs*. I know, the sequence of the other events are kinda non- existent/messed up e.g. the Quidditch Cup, the goblet of fire and all, but as I said, I can't refer 2 the book cuz I dun have it *wail*  
  
Disclaimer 1): When Kero-chan plays Quidditch and when Harry starts flying around on a pink staff with wings *cracks up*, CCS and HP won't be CLAMP's or J.K Rowling's anymore---they'll be mine.  
  
^^^^scene change^^^^  
  
"speech"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
+++time lapse+++  
  
For Herm ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at her surroundings. All she could see was night sky, the very bright and large moon, stars, stars and more stars. ~Oh, how nice. This dream again. Why can't the Sandman throw some variety in?~ The gold outline of something appeared gradually. She could dimly make out a book of some sort, with a vague design on it ~Argh!!! It's so frustrating! I can never see a bloody detail!!~ (I figure this is what bugs Hermione big time ^^) Taking out her wand, she noticed she was in a rather strange outfit, which she always donned in this dream. It was kinda like a Grecian flowy thing crossed with a Chinese robe, various shades of shimmery sapphire blue edged with gold gauze colouring it. ~This. Did. Not. Come. From. My. Wardrobe.~ "Lumos!" Nothing. "Lumos, godammit!!" ~Not an anti-magic bubble again……~ Hermione was about to get hold of the book but hell nooooooooooooooooo, someone just HAD to wake up riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight??  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeow!!!" "Crooookshaanksss……why'd d'ya have to wake me up for?" Hermione moaned crossly. Yes, Hermione's a morning person. However, Hermione is also a hates-to-be-interrupted-person. *sigh* ~Might as well get ready and all.~ She stretched a little and yawned a little, before getting out of bed. "meeeeeeeeow!!" "All right, you're hungry, I get the picture Crookshanks. Accio Friskies! (yes, I know, friskies ^^;) Here you go." Resealing the box, Hermione got to the bathroom and changed into the usual black robes. ~I wonder if embroidery is allowed on these?~ As she reached for her comb, Hermione scowled slightly. ~I hate my hair. It's way too curly. What's with this lock of it anyway?? ~ How true. It just refused to stay in place. Hermione tried more combing, but it still remained defiant. "Oh dammit." She muttered, picking up a shimmery blue scrunchy. Hermione gazed at it, recalling her weird dream. Funny one. A book. ~You dreamt about a book of all things. Wonder why my wand didn't work. And that weird outfit. It was pretty comfy though.~ She thought as she tied her hair, making that stubborn piece less conspicuous. A few minutes later, Hermione was all set. Grabbing her bookbag, Hermione headed too the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione growled in annoyance as her bag of tealeaves dropped off the table for the second time. She had absolutely no idea why she'd signed up for Divination last year---it got her stuck in this stuffy hell hole crammed with dumb trinkets and a crazy bug woman filled with crap. ~Why, for the love of Christ, does Professor Dumbledore even hire her? Let alone pay her for that matter.~ she thought while picking the bag off the floor.  
  
+++a little later+++  
  
"Now class, refer to page 46 and decipher your tea leaf readings." Professor Twenlany (can't spell her name. Tell mi anyone?) said. ~Okieeeeeeeeeeee… …swirls on the sides… …nope… …pointing down……whateva……stars and moon~ Hermione squinted a little at the porcelain teacup on the table. ~Suppose it looks close enough. Stars and moon. Something important in your life will happen soon. Riiiight. Snape will kill Malfoy and Ron will wear a pink tutu in Potions first.~  
  
"Curious, Hermione, curious indeed. For such a person with so little aura, you've got a very interesting reading. Haven't seen this one for a while now." Proffessor Twalany murmured softly, startling Hermione quite a bit and jolting her out of her extremely amusing thoughts (A/N: Just imagine that! Ron and a tutu!! Har Har Har!!! =^.^=). "Oh," was all Hermione could muster then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^^^+++dinner time @ the Great Hall+++^^^^  
  
"The Gods are definitely not favoring you very much today, Hermione."  
  
"Understatement of the year, Harry. Understatement of the year."  
  
"Yeah I know, first thing in the morning Divinations with Twaleny and her predictions, then Snape with that write-up, Peeves, Malfoy who's an idiot as always, and of course there's-"  
  
"Why don't you shut up? I really don't need you to remind me, Ron."  
  
"Geez, touchy today. By product of bad day or that time of the month?"  
  
"That time of the month, you dumbass."  
  
"Ouch, ok, ok, sorry, stop the pinching please?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Oi, you two, the food's here and people are staring."  
  
"… …"  
  
"… …"  
  
+++dessert (I want !!! *drool*)+++  
  
~Ahh… …what a wonderful day… …not. Stupid Snape. And here I am, eating raspberry jelly and listening to Lavender and Parvati gossiping. It's a wonderful day.~ "Say Hermione," "Yes Parvati?" "D'ya hear about the stuff that's been happening in the library for the past week?" "Nope. What did happen?" Hermione asked, her curiousity piqued.  
  
"Apparently, there's been strong magic emitted in there or something. They've tried too trace it, but they couldn't find anything."  
  
"They?"  
  
"The faculty."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Seriously Hermione, why do you hardly participate in gossip?"  
  
"Not really interested. I prefer the company of Crookshanks and books, Lavender."  
  
"I fail to see the charm of that cat."  
  
"Hey. You just have a cat phobia."  
  
"Heh heh heh. Not much too do about it I guess."  
  
+++later that night, while Draco is probably snoring like a pig+++  
  
Hermione sat in her warm bed, with Crookshanks purring in her lap, while she pondered over the information. "The reading, the library, and these dreams… …hey Crookshanks. You reckon they're connected somehow?" her only reply was a gentle nuzzles. ~Guess I'll just wait and see. Course, I could go check it out……maybe I should bring Harry and Ron along. Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow.~ "Night Crookshanks. Sweet dreams."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, alright, I know I probably spelt a bazillion names wrong……please don't kill mi! Anyhoo, I'm going to end here. Next chappie will be up as soon as I get my bro's hands off the comp……man, what I wouldn't give for my own comp. *sigh* guess I'll keep dreaming 'till I'm rich enuff *sniffle*.  
  
Disclaimer 2): Do I look like I own the friskies catfood company???? Hell no! I own… …only a very messy room, a lot of Syaoran pics, half done Nelvena bashes, broken pens and pencils, a ton of holiday homework and 2 Bs 4 Chinese. T.T() I live such an unsatisfactory life. .) 


	3. Chappie 3---Now thing are picking up... ...

A/N: Hi all!! =^-^= I'm back --- with a sugar high *eats the whole tub of strawberry ice cream*…...wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Hee hee hee!! I am terribly sorri for taking my own sweet time to update, but I was really busy with housework. Anyhoo, R/R, onegaaaiiiii???? Warning:I did not proof read!  
  
Disclaimer: When Snape dyes his hair lime green / Day-Glo hot pink and Yue- sama eats a whole cheesecake *drool*, HP and CCS will be all miiiiiiiiiiiiine!!! Now, all I need is that to actually happen *sigh* Life just ain't fair. Dammit.  
  
Many thankies to Li's Princess, Lone Wolf & SS!! (Kinda 4got 2 include this in the last chappie…^^''''' sorri x 1 000 000 000 000……)  
  
For Herm, and the above three n_n  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Class, we will be doing the Levitation potion on page 46." The class, composed of the Gryfinndor and Slytherin 4th years, quickly got to work. However, right at that instant, Seamus came running in, looking very flustered. "I'm so sorry Professor Snape, I had t---" "I do not want to hear excuses. Get to your seat. 20 points from Gryffindor for your late coming today." "Y-yes Professor Snape." ~Argh! Stupid Snape!!!!~ Hermione thought as she sliced her billywig stings. ~If only this was Snape. Slice him up, bit by bit. How nice.~ As her concentration drifted, Hermione accidentally cut her finger. ~Why, thank you so very much God. Just what I needed. Absolutely perfect.~ Hissing in pain and annoyance, Hermione pulled out a tissue which stopped the bleeding a little before going back to work.  
  
  
  
That evening, Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, with Crookshanks who was curled up next to her pile of books. She read the material in front of her, but none of it was getting into her head. Slamming her book shut in frustration, she wondered why Harry and Ron where nowhere to be found. ~Where in all of Hogwarts are those two boys?~ Sighing, Hermione approached Seamus. "Say Seamus, do you know where Ron and Harry are? I couldn't find them the whole day."  
  
"They got injured during flying practice."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Yeah, dunno how it happened. Kinda funny. They er, didn't focus and kinda slammed into each other, Not very pretty, I'll say. Madam Hooch got them straight to the Hospital Wing. I reckon they're still there right now. Malfoy was looking so smug, I felt like punching him. Too bad I can't."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. Thanks a bunch Seamus."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, do you know whe---" "Ron and Harry? Over there Hermione. Full of those get well cards. Can't miss it." "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Oh hi Herm. The Triwizard Tournament's comin'. Ya think I'll get in like this?"  
  
"Definetle Harry. You're Harry Potter, remember?"  
  
"Heh heh. Oh yeah."  
  
"Hey you two, heard of the weird going ons on the library lately?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, I wanted to check it out with you two, but since you're in bed… …I really wanna go, but I don't wanna leave you like that here."  
  
"Oh come on Herm. Arm yourself with a whole book of Hexes and you'll be alright. Doubt it's anything but a stray enchanted book. Right, Ron?"  
  
"zzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
"Guess he's sleeping. Well, you better get going to the library before he wakes up and starts ranting off like in our second year. I seriously doubt anything will happen to you. My teacup said said all will be good."  
  
"You believe that crap?!"  
  
"Hush Hermione!"  
  
"Sorry Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Can't be all crap."  
  
"Suppose you're right there."  
  
"Hey Hermione, if you find anything, tell us, alright?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, our heroine had sneaked in to the dark and deserted library. "Lumos! Good thing this works here." ~Alright, I'm here in the Library, now how do I get to that book? Which book is it anyway? Man, what was I thinking, coming in here without a plan?! Hermione you idiot.~ Hermione looked at all the tall shelves around her. Suppose I'll just start with the Herbology section.~ Magical Herbs… …nope…Underwater Plants…yeah right…Medicinal Plants……you can't be serious…Remarkable Plants of Britain…shoot, I don't even know what I'm looking for!~  
  
Hours later, Hermione was weary and on the brink of giving up. She had checked every shelf, save the restricted zone. ~Why must the good stuff always be hidden in a dangerous place? If anyone finds me here-Heaven forbid-I'll be soooooo dead!~ Nervously, Hermione searched. For what? She hadn't a single clue. There were all sorts of books here, from forbidden potions to fatal hexes to dusty, ancient looking tomes. A while later, as Hermione looked through a stack of books on the Dark Arts' history, a soft silvery glow coming from a nearby shelf caught Hermione's attention. Gingerly, she inched closer, and saw that the glow was emitted from a handsome deep blue and gold book. Cautiously, Hermione took it of the shelf. She gasped in amazement. ~No way. No way. Impossible.~ "The Book of Clow!" Hermione pinched herself. Hard. Ouch. Okay. Not dreaming. Miracle has happened. "Wow……I found it……" she murmured in a hushed tone.  
  
"Found what, dear Hermione?" Hermione spun around in a split second, extremely alarmed, only to face Snape. ~Play it cool. Calm. Look like you're totally innocent. Calm.~ "Nothing Professor, really." She smoothly fibbed. "Really? Then let's see what you have in your hands." Snape shot back, cocking an eyebrow. ~Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. Oh boy. What ya gonna do now? Attack him. No. Waaay out. Cannot risk expulsion. The damn git is a Professor. Run for it? He'd probably attack you. Hell. I'll just dart off. At worst, I'll get detention. Ok. 1-2-3-go!~ With that, Hermione ran off as if hellhounds were after her. "Dammit, get back here, Granger!" Snape shouted, giving chase. ~Granger? Just now it was dear Hermione.~ "Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Snape. Nimbly dodging the curse Hermione pumped her legs faster, until she tripped over a stray book lying on the cold marble floor of the library. Luckily, the Book of Clow didn't fly out of her grasp. ~Now you're in for it. Now you're in for it big time.~  
  
"Pass me the book, girl!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I said, pass me the book."  
  
Suddenly, a ginger cat jumped in front of Hermione, hissing, as if to protect her from Snape.  
  
"C-crook-sh-shanks?! Crookshanks? How---"  
  
"All will be revealed in good time Captor. Now Severus, I highly recommend you do not trifle with Hermione. Lest I transform."  
  
"You can talk? I've kept a talking ginger cat for three whole years without knowing a single damn thing?"  
  
"Yes. You have."  
  
"… …"  
  
"Severus. I trust you will not tell another soul of this?"  
  
"Of what? That Granger here---"  
  
"You will address the Chosen One with more respect, Severus!"  
  
"Alright. Fine. but how do I know that Ms. Granger here has confirmed my suspicions?"  
  
"If she does, are you willing to be sworn to secrecy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. Hermione, show him the Book of Clow."  
  
The totally bewildered Hermione stood up and did as she was told.  
  
"So Clow's first Sacred Book has been found."  
  
"Yes. Now swear on Clow's very soul that you will tell no other thing, alive or dead, about this."  
  
"Fine. I, Severus Snape, swear upon the very soul of Clow that I will not tell another thing, alive or dead, about this."  
  
"Good. Come along now Hermione. 'Tis late, and you must rise early."  
  
I don't think so. I want a full explanation. Now. Or I am not going anywhere."  
  
Wearily, Crookshanks sighed. "Very well Hermione. I take that you know about the Book of Clow?'  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well as you know, Clow created two gaurdians for each Book, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So suffice to say that I am the first Guardian of the Book of Clow." "And you keep using these titles on me because?"  
  
"Because you are the one destined, chosen to posses these magical Cards."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Harry, what did you do to Crookshanks?"  
  
"Ms Granger, I assure you, this is no trick. And you had better keep this from anyone. Voldemort and many others are after both decks. If they hear about this, even the slightest rumor, they will track you down. No matter what it takes."  
  
"Okieeeeeeeeeee… …so in a nutshell, I'm supposed to keep the Cards and make sure no evil gets it?"  
  
"No. Master Clow had a vision that something else would happen to the Cards. They would be used, but I cannot tell you more. Sorry."  
  
"Right, I think I get it now. I have to keep the Cards from evil, while something happens and use them to Heaven knows what. And what did you mean by 'Lest I transform.' "  
  
"This form Crookshanks, is not my real form. I can transform between my true and false bodies."  
  
"Ok…so now what do I do?"  
  
"You go to bed and sleep."  
  
"…That's it?"  
  
"Nay, many other events will happen. 'Tis not the end. It's a beginning. Now get some rest, Chosen One."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am ending here, can't type anymore---hungry. ^^; Huggles and snuggles and everything nice to those who review. ^^ Sorry for any spelling errors. I suck @ spelling. 


	4. Chappie 4 (finally! ^^'')

Me back again!! ^^ Disclaimer: If Kaho ever called Snape precious little Sevvie-poo *cracks up* CCS and HP would be MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!  
  
^^^^scene change^^^^ "speech" ~thoughts~ +++time lapse+++  
  
"Dammit!!! Wake up Hermione!!!!" cursed Crookshanks. Hermione slept on. "Will you just wake the hell up?!" Crookshanks bellowed in a voice that could've woken the dead. Still no response. ~Might as well tranform.~ Clow's insignia appered beneath her (dunno Crookshanks gender) paws, and a silvery mist engulfed her completely. When the mist cleared, a winged panther of pure white with gold and blue armor on its chest stood in Hermione's room. "Hermione, wake up!!!" Crookshanks roared, bouncing up and down on Hermione's bed. "Uhnnn..lemme sleep...." she mumbled. "Hopeless." Crookshanks muttered. Sighing, she jumped off the cotton sheets and got a cold, dripping wet towel from the bathroom. Wringing it on Hermione finally woke her up. "What in all of---" Hermione screamed at the big panther on top of her. "Will you keep it down, I'm Crookshanks!! This is my true form." ~Huh? Crookshanks true form? Oh yeah last night I found the Book of Clow..hey wait that wasn't a dream? So I am now keeping a talking cat and a long lost relic in my room?~ Hermione glanced at the book on her bedside table and the panther in top of her. ~Okaaaaaaaay, it wasn't some crazy dream.~ "Erm..how 'bout tuning back into a normal ginger cat?" "Very well." Hermione was awe struck as she watched Crookshanks change. "Say, what time is it?" Hermione asked once her cat was the one she'd first seen in Diagon alley. "Six fifty two I believe." "Oh man. There's no way I can change quick enough. Oh wait, there is. Now where did I put that wand?" "Here." Said Crookshanks, with the wand in her jaws. "Thanks." Hermione murmered a few spells, and in an instant she was all ready to go. "Hermione, don't tell Ron or Harry of this. They can't know." "But I promised them that I'd tell if I found anything.." "At the price of Voldemort knowing of it too? He may have fallen, but his servants still remain." "Alright, alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So far, the day had gone by normally, save the absence of Hermione's best friends. And that Lavender thought she heard yelling in Hermione's room. Snape hadn't 'accidentally' let lose anything over breakfast like last year and he could have won an Oscar for his feigned ignorance of last night happenings---if Oscars existed in the magical world.  
  
Hermione was currently in the Hospital Wing, visiting Harry and Ron. They weren't very happy though. "Two days!!! Two days!!! We have to stay here---or so Madam Pomfrey says---for another two frigging days!!" Ron had fairly exploded. Harry had, however, taken things better. "Come off it Ron, just imagine, a wonderful two days of rest and no Snape." Hermione stiffened at the name, but neither Ron nor Harry had noticed. "Wonderful your arse. When we are discharged, Snape will probably pile us up with two day's worth of homework. And make us finish it in a day." "Pessimist. So Herm, you find anything last night?" "Nope. Just a pile full of dust and old books. So how did Ron take it?" "He was hysterical, but I managed to shut him up 'cos if anyone knew you were sneaking around in the library, you'd be dead." "Oi. I wasn't hysterical." "Yes you were." "Not."  
  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt your petty argument, but I am not that cruel as to pile you up with two day's of homework." A silky voice said from the doorway. "Professor Snape!" The trio yelped in surprise. "Here are your assignments. And Ms. Granger, a word if you please." Snape said as he strided to Harry and Ron's beds. "Yes, Professor Snape." Hermione answered meekly, following him out. 'See you' Hermione mouthed to her two friends. 'Good luck" they both mouthed back together.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I would appreciate it we could go to the Headmaster's office first." "Er. .sure." ~Why are we going to Dumbledore's? I haven't done anything wrong have I? Man, I must've failed that Potions test! Or was essay too long?~ "Ton Tongue Toffees!" Snape muttered something about the Weaslys and stupid sweets. "How? But those are Fred and George's creations! Professor Dumbledo---" Snape siged. "Those two sent him a package of the things. They attached a cautionary note, but he missed it. I had to whip up a potion."  
  
"But they tasted quite nice, you know." Dumbledore said as he stroked Fawkes. "Ah, Albus. I've something to tell you. The---" "No no no, take a seat first." Dumbledore interrupted. "Lemon drops?" he asked, holding out a glass bowl full of them. "Thanks, Proffessor Dumbledore." "No thank you, Albus." "Anyhow, as you were saying, Severus?" "Yes, As I was saying, Ms Granger was in the library last night---" A loud meow filled the air. ~Argh!! Why must I keep getting cut off?~ "Crookshanks? You should be in my room. I just fed you at lunch! What do you want?" "Seriously, Severus was telling Albus about the Book of Clow and I'm not included?" the cat said, after putting down the book on the table which had been in her mouth. "Oh. .you wanna change, Crookshanks?" "Yes, why not?" Soon, Dumbledore had a silver winged panther sitting on his desk, which didn't seem to alarm Fawkes. ~Funny. Cats eat birds.~ "Ah, Nefertinia. I think I know what has happened. Hermione found the Book of Clow last night in the library, did she not? And I suppose Severus stumbled upon her?" "Quite right Albus." "No one saw you, Neffie?" "Of course."  
  
"Er..how come everyone seems to know exactly what's happening while I only know a half? Why do you know Crookshanks, Proffessor? And why did you call her Nefertinia and Neffie? And how does she know you? Aren't y---" Dumbledore held his hand in the air, asking for silence. "Take a few more lemon drops and calm down. I suppose Neffie didn't give you the full story?" "Well it was late, and she needs sleep you know." "Point taken. Now pay attention, and I'll explain fully."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *cough hack hack gulps down juice* I know, very bad of me to end of here, but me got homework to do T.T Stupid things. Math is terrible. Chinese book reviews too. Ack! 


End file.
